


Let them rest

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: Here is to all of you (including Matt) who want Alec sipping Pina Colada on the beach, instead of dying in the streets of New York…  Magnus by his side one way or the other.





	Let them rest

Alec drifted into darkness, shades clouded his vision, a heavy weight on his chest. There was no feeling in his right arm and he could not open his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat, sweat covered his forehead and a sickening feeling settled in his stomach as he was unable to move… Then there was a voice, whispering his name ever so gently and the weight from his chest was magically lifted. He moved to hold onto the owner of that salvaging voice, before opening his eyes to blinding light…. And squeezed his eyes shut right away, feeling a soft chuckle vibrating through his body.

“Good Morning, Alexander.”, Magnus greeted him softly, a smile audible in his voice.

Alec felt Magnus move, leaning on his elbow, his head leisurely resting in the palm of his hand. Cool air met sweatcovered skin, where Magnus body had been only moments ago.

“Morning.”, Alec answered, a love lost smile appearing on his lips, eyes still closed to the world surrounding them. The arm that had lost circulation overnight due to Magnus’ weight was slowly regaining its feeling and Alec readjusted himself ever so slightly, not willing to disrupt the comfortable position they were in.

“What time is it?“, he asked, turning his face in Magnus’ direction.

“Definitely much too early.”, Magnus answered, still watching him, his other hand on Alec’s bare chest, where is head had been resting throughout the night.

“But you seemed to have some kind of bad dream.“, he explained his waking him.

At that, Alec moved his free hand to shield his vision, before opening his eyes to meet Magnus’ gaze. Half-closed hazel eyes met brown orbes. The sound of the wind whispering in the palm trees outside their window, reached his ears and he almost felt peaceful in their personal paradise.

“Thank you.“, Alec said after a few more heartbeats, not having broken their eye contact until then. When he recalled his dream however, his gaze shifted from Magnus to the ceiling.

“I was lying in a dark alley, drenched in rain and blood flooding the ground. I couldn’t move or breath, just stare into an impenetrable darkness. There was an owl’s cry echoing through everything, even vibrating through my bones and I felt like I was drifting into nothingness…“, Alec described his dream to Magnus in a low voice.

Magnus kept quiet, the hand on Alec’s chest moving to cover his heart. Alec looked back at him for a long time, eventually covering the warm hand with his own.

“We will get through this…”, Magnus whispered, his hand moving from Alec’s to brush a strand of hair from his forehead. “… one step at a time.“, his boyfriend continued, trailing a path up Magnus’ arm with his fingertips.

“Right.“, Alec said, when his fingers trailed into the hairline of the other man’s neck.

Magnus let himself be pulled down on him, not caring about beeing drenched in sweat wherever skin met skin. His hands cupped Alec’s face and he could feel the soft breeze from the window cool his back as he moved. Their legs getting even further entangled into the thin blanket, when their lips met in a warm and reassuring kiss.

***

When Alec and Magnus awoke a few hours later, the sun had almost reached its peek and both men decided, that a cool shower was undoubtedly necessary, before sitting down for a late breakfast or early lunch.

“Don’t you think it’s a little early for coctails?“, Alec inquired, the ice cool drink in his hands causing him slight goosebumps.

“It’s always happy hour somewhere, Alexander.“, Magnus declared, hair still wet and messy from the shower, and they touched glasses.

Alec took a sip from his Pina Colada, while Magnus enjoyed an Irish Coffee.

“You like it?“, Magnus asked, watching Alec carefully. “Yep.“, he answered, not quite truthfully as always and Magnus was well aware. Nevertheless, he did not like to drink alone, thus Alec would join in.

For a long time they just sat on the patio of their beachhouse, enjoying a rich meal, the cloudless sky and the view over the deep blue ocean.

Eventually, Alec leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes, the shades of the moving palmtrees drawing patterns on his skin.

“It was a good idea, to come here.“, he assured his boyfriend, turning his head, and smiled at him.

“I wholeheartedly agree.“, Magnus said, gallantly, taking another sip from his coctail. “It was about time we got out of the New York rain and into the sun.“

They touched glasses again, leaning back casually into their respective chairs and enjoyed said sun for a while without a word uttered between them. Only the sound of the ocean waves reaching their ears.

“I love you.“, Alec said into the quiet after some time, not opening his eyes, only moving his hand on the armrest, palm upturned.

“I love you, too.“, Magnus answered without the slightest hesitation and Alec felt his bodyfriend’s hand slip into his own. Enjoying the first peaceful morning in a long, long time.


End file.
